


Half-Hitch

by common_thing



Series: Tied Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/common_thing/pseuds/common_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's smiling now, and he looks completely earnest, like he's explaining something to a young child. "Harley deserves a committed lover, don't you think? And you're a faithful guy--that's part of the reason I even let him date you like he has been. Unless you want to call the whole thing off. Not gonna lie, Harley would be disappointed...but if you wanna get your needs met somewhere else, that would be okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Hitch

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags--this story contains graphic bestiality. If it's not your cup of tea, please don't read it.
> 
> This is an old fill from the SPN Kink Meme. Originally posted in 2010; I've decided to upload these old fics to AO3 for safe-keeping.

Jensen always blamed his lack of a dating life on their insane shooting schedule. That wasn't the whole story, and now that Jared knows about Jensen and Harley, he thinks Jared realizes that. Still, it's not that he doesn't date at all. Even if, okay, he hasn't for a while. 

Still, when Misha introduces him to Alan, and Alan asks him out, Jensen says yes, and he doesn't think too much about it. It's nice to date casually every once in a while. What he doesn't even consider is how Jared will react.

"I was gonna invite the guys over to watch the game tomorrow," Jared says one day as he shovels cereal into his mouth. "Whaddya think?"

Jensen looks up from the toaster. "Oh, um, I have a date tomorrow, but, uh, go for it." He's concentrating on digging his slice of toast out of the toaster without electrocuting himself, so it takes him a moment to notice that Jared's gone silent. 

When he does look up, Jared's expression is stormy. "Jay?" Jensen says.

"What about Harley?" Jared asks. Jensen's been working on suppressing his blush when Jared talks about this, and he thinks he keeps his expression pretty calm, but he feels a jolt of electricity deep in his belly, because Jared's not just talking about his dog, he's talking about how Jensen likes to get fucked by his dog.

"I-I'm not gonna tell the guy about Harley, if that's what you mean," Jensen says, and he expects Jared to take the opportunity to tease Jensen, to pull details out, to ask for elaboration, like he usually does when the subject gets raised. Instead, Jared just looks even more put out, displeased and maybe a bit hurt.

"So you're cheating on Harley, then?" he asks. Jensen is honestly floored by the question.

"What-? Jay, no," he shakes his head, and he's on the verge of saying Harley's a dog, when Jared interrupts.

"Oh, so you're breaking up with him," he says, and he nods. "I see. Switching over to human dick."

"No!" Jensen exclaims, before he can help himself, and he feels him face flame at how desperate that sounded. But he's not--he can't give it up...and why should he, just because he wants to date humans once in a while? Why should he only have one or the other? But there's a glint in Jared's eyes and a curl at the corner of his mouth that lets Jensen know that's exactly how things stand. 

Jensen's suspicion is confirmed when Jared says, "You wanna have your cake and eat it, too, then? Is that it? Because as far as I can see, you're Harley's bitch, and he's your boyfriend. And I know you're not thinking of cheating on my boy, are you, Jen?" Hearing Jared call him Harley's bitch makes Jensen's breath catch and his stomach drop just like it always does, even if he's not sure how he feels about Jared calling Harley Jensen's boyfriend.

The choice is clear, at any rate--Jared only wants Jensen fucking his dog. Or he can date, but...no Harley. Jared's smiling now, and he looks completely earnest, like he's explaining something to a young child. "Harley deserves a committed lover, don't you think? And you're a faithful guy--that's part of the reason I even let him date you like he has been. Unless you want to call the whole thing off. Not gonna lie, Harley would be disappointed...but if you wanna get your needs met somewhere else, that would be okay."

Jensen wants to argue, to say that it's not fair, that Jared doesn't run his life, can't tell him who to date, that's it's unreasonable. But, ultimately, Jared's holding all the cards here, and he knows it.

"No," he says, softly, shaking his head. "No...I'll break the date." 

Jared just looks at Jensen with his eyebrows raised. "Why?" he asks, and he smiles and nods encouragingly. Jensen knows what Jared wants to hear, but it's still hard to get the words out. He takes a deep breath, and he's blushing, but he's also hard. 

"Because I'd rather continue--I'd rather keep...dating...Harley," Jensen spits out eventually. Jared smiles and nods, and he turns to leave the kitchen.

After work that night, Jensen's making Hamburger Helper when Jared passes through the kitchen and grabs some plates and silverware. "Let's eat at the table tonight, huh Jen?" he says, and Jensen nods absently. It isn't until he brings the hot food out to the dining room that he notices that Jared has set up Harley's dinner right next to one of the chairs and he's got the dog on a leash.

Jensen stops in the doorway and shoots Jared a questioning look, aware that he's blushing even though he doesn't know what Jared's up to yet. 

"I just thought, now that it's official, you might like to eat dinner with your boyfriend," Jared says, laughing a bit. "Maybe play some footsie under the table?" He wiggles his eyebrows, and Jensen blushes even darker.

He places the pot of food on a trivet and crosses his arms. "Jared," he says, and it comes out sharp because he's embarrassed, "this is ridiculous." He sounds pissy, but Jared just laughs.

"Come on, Jen. You spend all day just waiting to get home so that you can get Harley to pay some attention to your hole, and the poor guy follows you around all the damn time, just waiting for a chance to fuck his knot into you and try and breed you full of puppies. You can't get enough of his tongue and his cock up inside your ass, but you can't sit next to him and eat some damn dinner?"

Jensen stands for a minute debating, but in the end he sighs and sits down, squirming a bit because his dick is hard in his pants. He knows he's going to blush through the whole meal.

They start eating, and Jensen slowly relaxes as Jared talks about normal stuff, his family and work and vacation plans.

Once Harley finishes his kibble, he sits quietly at Jensen's knee for a few minutes before shifting impatiently. Jensen's still hard, leaking in his pants, and he knows Harley can smell it, that the dog is aware of how hot he is right now, because Harley slowly starts edging his head further and further up Jensen's thigh toward his crotch. Jensen shifts as casually as he can, lets Harley get even closer, all the while trying to keep Jared from noticing that anything is going on. He'd changed into pajama pants when he got home from the set, and so there's just two thin layers of cotton separating Harley's face from Jensen's throbbing cock. He tries to make even more room between his legs for Harley's head, and it works--a moment later he feels Harley's hot breath whuffing right over the head of his cock through the fabric. Jensen's breath catches, and Jared raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything, even though Jensen's pretty sure he knows something is going on. He just keeps talking about the rewrites for next week, and Jensen tries desperately to keep up his side of the conversation.

It becomes almost impossible a minute later, when Harley starts licking Jensen through his pants. There's heat and friction, and after a few sloppy passes of the dog's tongue, saliva combines with the precome welling out of Jensen's piss slit to create a wet patch. 

"I'm a bit worried about how Misha's gonna handle that scene--" Jared's saying. Jensen nods, maybe a little frantically.

Harley licks harder, and Jensen knows it's because he's tasting Jensen through the fabric, and the pressure is dragging the sodden cotton back and forth over the sensitive skin of Jensen's cock. He can't keep in a whimper, and he shifts his hips up into it at the same time.

"--and I just don't know how many hours of that we can film, you know?" Jared asks. Jensen forces himself to meet his gaze, and he knows that he must look wrecked. Jared laughs.

"What's going on under there?" he asks, spearing a green bean. "What's your boyfriend doing to ya?"

Jensen licks his lips and debates answering. On the one hand, he's mortified, but he's also burning up inside, he's so fucking horny. And the truth is that Jared will push until he makes Jensen say it, so he might as well give in. And then there's that part of Jensen that gets off on it, that's dying to open his mouth and describe to Jared exactly what he's letting Harley do--that's why this thing with Jared works, because Jensen gets off on someone knowing what he likes to do with dogs. 

Shit, he wants Jared to see, to know, so he opens his mouth and lets the words spill out. "He's licking me," he says, voice raspy and faint.

Jared takes another bite of food and chews thoughtfully. "Where?"

Jensen closes his eyes. "My-my dick."

"Huh," Jared says. Then, "Did you pull down your pants for him? Give him full access?"

"Nuh-uh." Jensen can feel sweat breaking out across his brow, and he grips his fork tighter in one hand and the edge of the table in the other. He's shaking, trying not to hump up.

"Maybe you should," Jared says. "Let him really get in there."

Jensen nods and slides his hands under the table. He lifts his hips, but his hands are shaking and it takes him two tries to push his pants down until they're bunched around his thighs. When he resettles, the wooden seat is cool against his ass cheeks, and he blushes harder. Harley dives in again immediately, but this time his hot tongue lashes over bare skin, swiping wet over the base of Jensen's dick, leaving a cooling trail as it moves up to the head. His tongue is smooth, but he focuses intently on the slickness leaking over Jensen's cockhead, and after a handful of passes over the same sensitive skin that smooth tongue starts to feel rough and abrasive, especially when it catches and tugs on the edges of his tiny slit. Jensen can't keep in the groan, and he lets his head drop back, eyes half-closed in pleasure.

"Did you take your pants all the way off?" Jared asks, "I think you should. Let him get at your hole. Really work his tongue up in there." Jared wiggles his eyebrows again. "You told me you like that, right?"

Jensen feels his cock twitch at Jared's crude words, and he nods before shimmying the pants all the way off. He spreads his legs and slumps down further in the chair, tilting his hips up and shifting until he can feel the cool air of the dining room hit his exposed hole. Harley doesn't move down, though, he just keeps snuffling around Jensen's cock. Jensen can feel his asshole twitching, like now that Jared put the idea in his head, it's desperate to get some attention, but Harley doesn't take the bait.

Jared's just watching silently, sipping a can of soda, and Jensen meets his eyes, breath hitching on what's almost a sob. "He--he's not--" he chokes out.

Jared's smirks, but then he furrows his eyebrows. "Not what, Jen?" he asks, leering a little bit, playing dumb, and Jensen knows he just wants to hear the words.

Jensen is too worked up to be embarrassed, though, and so he doesn't hesitate. "He's not licking my ass."

"Ohh," Jared smiles, then slides the butter dish over. "Here. Salted butter. He loves the stuff." He helps himself to another portion of pasta and settles in, still watching Jensen's every move. "Like you do with the peanut butter," he prompts, when Jensen hesitates.

Jensen reaches out and scoops up some of the butter on shaking fingers, then brings it down under the table. He waves his fingers in front of Harley's nose, then slides them down past his balls and over his pucker, smearing the butter over his skin. He even works his fingers into his hole a little bit, knowing that Harley will force his tongue in after it, licking as deep as he can into Jensen's fluttering, twitching asshole. Harley immediately takes the bait, switching the focus of his attention downward until he's working over Jensen's shiny, buttery, hungry hole. Jensen can't help but start thrusting his hips a bit as soon as Harley gets his tongue inside him, and Jared laughs when he sees that. 

"Yeah, Jen. There you go. Now he's giving your ass what it needs, huh?" Jensen can't catch his breath, and he's tossing his head in response to Harley's dedicated lapping at his asshole, but be manages a nod. He shifts his gaze back to Jared, who's still eating, eyes attentive on Jensen's face, and they stare at each other in silence for a moment.

"Your dinner's gonna get cold, man," Jared says, gesturing with is fork. Jensen can feel his eyes widen, because Jared can't expect him to--but Jared smirks and nods. "Eat up," he says.

Jensen can't believe Jared wants him to eat dinner like everything's normal while he gets eaten out by a dog under the table, but he's completely playing along with Jared's game at this point, so he grabs a dinner roll in his shaking hand and takes a few bites, and Jared nods again. "See, this is nice. Dinner with my best friend and his boyfriend. We should do this every night." 

Jensen is shaking. Harley must have finished licking up all the butter, because he pulls back, swiping his tongue over the slick that's dripped out of Jensen's cockhead during the rimjob, before jumping up until he's straddled over Jensen's leg. He can't quite get himself mounted on Jensen's thigh, his head hits the bottom of the table instead, and Jared laughs. 

"Is he trying to hump your leg?" Jared asks, and Jensen nods, pushing down on Harley's head, trying to force him back to the floor. He can feel the dog's slippery, hot cock painting trails over his calf.

"Harley, no!" Jensen says, embarrassed by how weak his voice sounds.

"Hey, now...don't yell at him!" Jared says. "You got yours. You can't blame him for wanting a piece of the action. I think you should let him fuck you."

Jensen's cock is still hard and leaking from the licking, and his hole is wet and hot between his cheeks, and so it's no surprise that he's nodding before he has time to process Jared's words. He stands up and bends over to snag his pants, stepping back into them, but before he can tug them up, Jared says, "Hey, where're you going?"

"Bed-," Jensen clears his throat and tries again, "um, bedroom."

Jared shakes his head. "Harley's bed is right over there," he says, gesturing to the big cusion on the floor in the corner. "Poor guy doesn't understand about bedrooms and doors, anyway. If it were up to him, he'd mount and fuck his bitch in every room of this house. Hell, Harley'd breed your ass in the middle of a dinner party if you let him!"

And, God, Jensen thinks he might come before Harley even gets on his back if Jared keeps talking like that. Not the part about anyone else watching, so much, but the thought of Jared watching, of Harley fucking him all over the house, with Jared there...Jared letting Harley into Jensen's bedroom to give him a pounding after the dog's morning walk, or Harley casually mounting Jensen in front on the tv while Jared plays XBox on the weekend. Shit, it makes him crazy.

Jensen's still frozen with his pants in his hands, cock bobbing against his belly, and Jared nods at the dog bed in the corner again. "Go on," he says. "I don't mind."

So Jensen does.

He walks over to the corner and turns to face the table. Jared's never watched this whole process before, and Jensen looks up, meeting his eyes as he drops to all fours. Harley's right behind him, trying to mount Jensen before he's even all the way down, desperate to get his dick into his bitch and not caring who sees, just like Jared said. He doesn't even spare a second for an extra lick, so it's a good thing he'd worked Jensen's hole over so good earlier, left him slick with saliva and butter, open and wet. 

Jared is still just staring, sipping his drink and leaning back in his chair, watching Jensen brace himself and tilt his ass up as Harley jumps on. Harley's hips work frantically, coming closer and closer, and it only takes him a few tries to line up and drive in. The tip of his pointed cock finds the center of Jensen's pucker, working it's way in and filling Jensen's belly with cock. Jensen groans at the sudden stretch, at the hot pressure opening him up little by little as Harley drives in deeper with short, sharp thrusts.

Jared smiles at him. "That's good, Jen," he says. "Let your boyfriend breed you."

Jensen hangs his head and whimpers. Harley is growing inside him, getting longer and thicker and Jensen can't help but push his hips back, because, god, it feels so good. It isn't long before Harley starts to knot, hunching his hips harder and panting on the back of Jensen's neck. He's got his paws wrapped tight at Jensen's hips and he starts yelping with each thrust, balls slapping Jensen's ass, as Jensen feels his hole stretch even wider. He clenches down on the dog dick inside him, then focuses on relaxing and, combined with Harley's increasingly frantic humping, it works. Harley's knot drives into his hole, filling him up. It rocks Jensen forward and he braces himself. The swelling in his hole creates pressure and friction inside him, and Jensen circles his hips, working the swollen, meaty cock against his prostate. 

He's shaking; he has sweat in his eyes and he's dripping precome onto the plaid of Harley's doggy bed. Just as Jensen is shifting his weight to one hand, getting ready to reach down and jerk himself off, Jared speaks up.

"Don't do that. Just take it, Jen," he says, and Jensen's eyes fly back to the table where Jared is still sitting, toying idly with his silverware, watching. "Just take Harley's cock, and let him get you off."

Jensen whimpers, but he puts his hand back down, leaving his aching cock untouched. Harley is still jackhammering away, and Jensen starts driving back onto it harder, twisting his hips, trying to get enough stimulation to get himself off. Then Harley starts coming, so wet, making a mess, slicking Jensen up deep inside and dripping out around his knot.

Jensen whines, and he can feel his hole start to spasm as he hunches back desperately. The dog come inside him is so hot it makes him shiver with each pulse. He can't believe he's going to shoot without touching his cock, but then he thinks about Jared sitting across from him earlier while Harley tongue-fucked him, about Jared sitting there now at the dinner table, watching while Harley breeds Jensen's hole. About Jared acting like this is part of their life now, perfectly normal, Harley mounting his bitch in the dining room, Jensen fooling around with his boyfriend, and he feels the orgasm pulse through him, making him shove his ass back in stuttering jerks, making his shoulders curl and his hole flutter and his dick spurt. It's so good, it takes him over, and he falls forward, unable to hold himself up, pressing his face into the dog bed beneath him, letting Harley fuck him through it. 

Just as Jensen's working through the last of it, Jared says, "It's romantic that you came together," pushing back from the table, and the words cause one more spasm to pass through Jensen's body before he collapses totally. 

When he opens his eyes again, Jared is stacking the dishes and moving them to the kitchen. "I'll load the dishwasher," he says, "since you provided the dinner and the entertainment." He's smiling. Jensen is still tied to Harley, so he can't do anything but watch as Jared makes a few trips back and forth to the kitchen. When he comes back for the condiments, he holds up the butter dish and smirks, and Jensen blushes, burying his face in the cushion under him. Jared chuckles.

"Hey, Jen," he says, "maybe next time we could double date."


End file.
